


Old Habits Die Hard

by SoThatHappened



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoThatHappened/pseuds/SoThatHappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old habit itched at her fingers as she picked up a t-shirt and lifted it up to her face. It smelled musty and well worn, but there was a vague smell of something so familiar, it smelt like home, it smelt like Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt on tumblr: trish really loves wearing Jessica's sweaters and sleeping in her shirts (it all started sometime before high school)

Jessica wasn’t at home, but considering she didn’t seem to have intention of fixing her broken door Trish was still able to let herself straight in. She knew Jess wouldn’t mind, she had been doing this all week. Ever since that night on the docks. She didn’t know why she kept coming here when she had a such a secure fortress of her own. Actually she knew exactly why she came here, and it was really quite simple. Jess. She never knew whether or not Jess would stop by, but she knew if she was here them running into each other at some point was unavoidable. Trish couldn’t seem to keep her distance since that night. So nearly every night when she was finished at the studio she would find herself turning right instead of left, and heading straight for Jess’s apartment.  
Shutting the broken door behind her Trish walked into the apartment, it had been mostly cleared out of all the various smashed surfaces, except for the hole in the wall. That gaping circle still remained right in the middle as the centre piece.  
Wandering through the naked kitchen into Jess’s room she placed her handbag on the chair; which was only other piece of furniture that remained alongside the bed. Staring at the bed she wondered how Jess or herself for that matter got a moments sleep on it after Rubens body had laid there.  
Too exhausted to consider it any further she glanced around the dimly lit room spying a pile of Jess’s clothes discarded in the corner.  
An old habit itched at her fingers as she picked up a t-shirt and lifted it up to her face. It smelled musty and well worn, but there was a vague smell of something so familiar, it smelt like home, it smelt like Jess.  
Pulling her own buttoned shirt off, she easily unhooked her bra clasp with a single hand letting it fall from her arms to the floor, before she pulled the t-shirt on and climbed onto Jess’s bed.  
It all felt so familiar to her, like she was just a kid again and no time had past. She spent half of her teenage years doing this, a habit that developed not long after Jessica had moved in with them.  
Not long after they realised they weren’t so different after all, that they were both struggling, that life wasn’t anything like they thought it was. 

*

“I’m scared” Trish said standing in Jessica’s room shaking. She didn’t know who else to go to.  
“You shouldn’t be” Jess had replied.  
“You can stand up to her you know”  
“I can’t” the tears were dry on Trish’s cheeks but her voice was still shaking.  
“I’m not you, I’m not brave enough, or strong enough”  
Jess just frowned, she didn’t understand why this girl thought she was so weak. She didn’t know how to make her see that she was actually a hell of a lot stronger than she thought she was, for even making it this far with such a monster as a parent.  
“Well maybe if you wear my t-shirt you’ll feel more like me and you’ll be able to do it” Such a stupid idea Jess thought as the words left her mouth, but Trish’s face had already lightened at the idea.  
“Really?” she asked.  
“Sure” Jess shrugged.

*

Jessica was so used to people just coming and going from her place as they pleased that she could pretty much tell these days when someone was in there before she even got through the door.  
But since Kilgrave was dead, the terror of something happening to her had been gravely minimised, and at this time of night it was easy to predict who might be in there.  
Glancing through the hole in the wall to her bedroom as she entered she saw Trish, curled up fast asleep on her bed. Jess stopped for a moment to stare at the scene in front of her, and with further inspection she realised that Trish didn’t appear to be wearing anything but one of her own, probably unwashed t-shirts.  
Smirking as she pulled off her leather jacket she walked into the bedroom, taking another brief moment to look at her best friend, so peacefully asleep, her hand resting on the pillow beside her head, a stray strand of blonde hair across her forehead. Jess wondered how long she had been here, and whether it would be mean to wake her up. She wanted to say hello, to ask how her day was, but instead she just pulled off her jeans and climbed onto the other side of the bed as carefully as she could not to disturb her.  
Jess lay there staring at the ceiling remembering the dozens of times she found Trish in her t-shirts when they were growing up. The amount of tears those t-shirts had been stained with. Trish had started to cling to her tops like a comfort blanket. She would come crawling into her room in the middle of the night with wet eyes and beg Jess to let her wear one.  
It got to the point that after every fight Trish had with her mother Jess would be there dangling a t-shirt in front of her. She couldn’t even think of a single shirt that Trish hadn’t worn at some stage or another.  
Trish rolled over towards Jess in a semi conscious state.  
“Hey bed hog” Jess smirked and Trish sleepily pulled her eyes open for the briefest moment before they fell shut again.  
“Sorry” she mumbled quietly.  
“Don’t be” Jess said dropping her hand on her friends hip, picking up the edge of the shirt and rubbing the worn fabric against her fingers.

Jess didn’t remember falling asleep. But suddenly she was opening her eyes and the harsh beams of daylight were piercing through her broken blinds. Rubbing her hands across her face she glanced at the other side of the bed. Empty. Had Trish even been there last night or did she just have too much whiskey. Rolling out of bed she stumbled across the room, grabbing her discarded jeans and pulling them on as she went through the kitchen and saw a blonde head sitting at her desk.  
“Wow” Jess said noticing the sweater Trish was wearing was another addition from her floor, whilst trying to hide she was glad her friend was still here.  
“Stealing my entire wardrobe now are you”  
Trish looked up from her iPad with a guilty look on her face.  
“I was…”  
“I know” Jess interrupted.  
“Is it stupid I still do this?” Trish asked glancing down at the sweater then back over at Jess.  
“No” Jess replied.  
“You think it is” Trish frowned.  
Jess walked over to her, standing on the other side of the desk and looking straight at her.  
“I’m not gonna tell you to stop” she said simply and Trish chewed her bottom lip, her brow still furrowed sceptically but finally she looked away.  
“I guess I should probably stop staying the night, I mean Malcom is will start getting the wrong idea”  
“Who cares what Malcom thinks” Jess shrugged.  
“Jess”  
“What? You’re my best friend and we just went through hell” she said without looking at Trish.  
“Is that all?” Trish asked quirking a brow.  
“I’m not going to admit I like having you here, if that’s what you want” Jess folded her arms.  
“Isn’t that what you did just then?” Trish smirked, and Jess could feel her intense green gaze on her.  
“You can go now” was the only response Jess could come up with.  
Trish laughed.  
“Will you say it if I admit that I love wearing your sweaters?” she bargained.  
“I don’t know why, even I don’t like wearing those things” Jess actively avoided. Trish stood up, coming round to Jess’s side of the desk and leaning against it, her arms folded, unsure herself of what game she was trying to play.  
“I love wearing your sweaters,” she said disregarding Jess’s comment.  
“It’s not even because they make me feel stronger like you anymore, but they make me feel closer to you”  
Jess finally managed to look at her.  
“Don’t do that”  
“Don’t do what?” Trish teased her with a light nudge.  
“You’ve slept in my shirts for years” Jess pointed out and Trish just looked at her, waiting for the question but it didn’t come.  
“What are you getting at?” Trish asked and Jess just shook her head moving to take a step away but Trish grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
“What is it?” she asked determinedly.  
“Nothing” Jess said and the two of them stared at each other and silence filled the gap between them until finally Jess had to look away, again. Unable to take Trish’s burning gaze any longer.  
“It’s just…you look better in them than me” Jess said and felt Trish’s hand slip away from hers, the expression behind her eyes changing to an almost expected disappointment. As if she had expected something else, something more. Jess had wished it had been something else too, not just the same cowardly behaviour that always got the best of her every time she found herself in a moment like this.  
If only those t-shirts made her feel braver.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up with any prompt requests niehaus-vause.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
